


Облизываешься на своего лучшего друга? Совсем не круто

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дженсена страшные мигрени. Их причина - Джаред и собственное Дженсеново упрямство.<br/>Примечание автора: чистый шмуп, секса нет, больной Дженсен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Облизываешься на своего лучшего друга? Совсем не круто

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perving on your best friend? Not cool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6441) by anorienparker. 



> Бета: Хельга Винтер
> 
> Примечание переводчика: огромное спасибо бете за большую помощь с переводом! Возможные ошибки в тексте - результат слепоты переводчика. Со всеми замечаниями - welcome.

\- Где Джаред?.. - Дженсен говорил так тихо, что ни Эрик, ни Венди, ни кто-либо из ассистентов не мог разобрать ни слова, хотя они все сгрудились на полу совсем рядом. Дженсен, съежившись и закрыв глаза ладонями, стоял на коленях в темном углу декораций, изображающих подвал. Когда Эрик осторожно дотронулся до его спины, голова взорвалась болью, и Дженсен дернулся. Эрик отпрянул.  
\- Джей. Джаред, мне нужен Джаред.  
Эрик и Венди, переглянувшись, пожали плечами, и Венди бросилась на соседнюю площадку, где снимался Джаред. Остальные, включая и статиста, случайно задевшего Дженсена по голове, стояли вокруг, перешептывались и смотрели, как Дженсен все плотнее сворачивался в клубок.

У Джареда в самом разгаре шла съемка эпизода. Вдруг он увидел перепуганную Венди, он тут же сбежал с площадки и схватил ее за руку, живот скрутило от напряжения:  
\- Что случилось? Это Дженсен, да? Да что такое? Где он?!  
\- Он... он звал тебя, - начала Венди, дрожа. - Я не знаю, в чем там...  
Но Джаред уже исчез; испарился, как будто за ним гнались адские гончие.

Он сразу же увидел Дженсена, тот скорчился в самом темном углу сцены. Какой-то неизвестный заступил Джареду дорогу:  
\- Я не хотел его ударить, я нечаянно. Он упал, его вырвало, а теперь...  
Джаред обошел его, отпихнул Эрика от Дженсена и пристроился рядом. Когда он положил руку Дженсену на спину, тот не отреагировал.  
\- Джен?

Из уголка глаза у Дженсена вытекла слеза. “Голова, Джей, - прошептал Дженсен, - больно, как же больно...”  
Тень Джареда затемняла уголок Дженсена еще больше, и тот был благодарен даже за такое небольшое облегчение.  
\- Все хорошо, - зашептал Джаред своему лучшему другу, - я здесь, отвезу тебя домой.  
Молча, вслепую, Дженсен протянул руку и медленно обхватил Джареда за шею. Тот обнял Дженсена, но не пошевелился, позволяя двигаться в удобном темпе.

Наконец Дженсен, все еще крепко закрыв глаза, повернулся в объятиях Джареда и уткнулся в теплую шею.  
\- Ты можешь идти? - мягко прозвучало возле самого уха.  
Мгновение - Джаред почувствовал, как Дженсена передернуло в его руках.  
\- Нет.  
\- Окей... Вот так, сейчас все устроим... Держу тебя, - нашептывая, Джаред подхватил друга под колени и медленно встал. Дженсен вцепился в Джареда, вжавшись лицом в шею. Он старался сдержать тошноту: если его вырвет, и он сам, и Джаред будут испачканы остатками завтрака.  
\- Боже, я... – казалось, Тома, актера случайно ударившего Дженсена, сейчас инфаркт хватит.  
\- Это не из-за тебя, – пояснил Джаред спокойно. - У него мигрень, еще утром было похоже, что будет болеть голова, но он думал, что успеет закончить со своими сценами до приступа. В любом случае, даже если ты его и спровоцировал, он был готов к чему-то подобному.

Дженсен ближе прижался к другу в молчаливом подтверждении, не осмеливаясь даже кивнуть. Поняв, в чем дело, Джаред взял ситуацию под контроль. Он уже пережил с десяток приступов мигрени у Дженсена, и хотя терпеть их не мог и ненавидел каждый, но, по крайней мере, знал, как с ними справляться.  
\- Поедем-ка домой.  
Джаред поднял взгляд на Венди и Клиффа, застывших рядом.  
\- Клифф, подгони машину, мы уезжаем. Венди, добежишь до трейлера? Нужен пузырек – он стоит с правой стороны на аптечке - влажная ткань и бутылка воды.  
Без лишнего слова Венди и Клифф бросились по делам.

Джаред, не напрягаясь, пронес Дженсена через съемочную площадку на стоянку - присутствующим хватало взгляда на его лицо, чтобы не приставать с расспросами. Наклоном головы он по-прежнему защищал Дженсена: от прожекторов внутри павильона и от солнца снаружи - и не торопился, чтобы не растрясти партнера. Клифф вырос перед ними через секунду и поспешно открыл заднюю дверцу машины.

\- Ляжешь?  
Голова у Дженсена так раскалывалась от боли, что он не смог даже ответить, и просто чуть сильнее сжал руки на шее у Джареда.  
\- Ладно...

Уместить худое тело Дженсена на заднем сидении и при этом его не потревожить было сложно, но Джаред справился. Вскоре он уже сидел, а Дженсен, дрожа, свернулся у него на коленях. Голова Дженсена покоилась на плече друга, и Джаред изо всех сил старался не шевелиться. Венди принесла, что просили, а затем Клифф осторожно закрыл дверь и быстро сел за руль.  
\- Джен, давай, - Джаред легко пробежался пальцами по руке Дженсена. - тебе надо выпить таблетку.  
\- Нн... не поможет.

Джаред знал, что помогало плохо. Дженсен открыл - за годы до и после знакомства с Джаредом - что у него лекарственная непереносимость самых разных препаратов. Средство из аптечки было единственным, не вызывающим аллергии, и оно только слегка притупляло мучения. Таблетки чуть-чуть помогали, но головная боль длилась часами, а чаще - днями. Приступы случались редко, и почти всегда Дженсен мог утаить их ото всех, кроме Джареда, но когда его накрывало, а они не успевали их предупредить, дело принимало хреновый оборот...

\- Я знаю, но ты все-таки прими, - Джаред уговаривал вкрадчиво, мягко, - ну, пожалуйста, Джен?  
Не чувствуй себя Дженсен так скверно, закатил бы глаза. Нахмурившись, он ограничился тем, что открыл рот. Таблетка легла на язык, к губам поднесли бутылку с водой.

Как только он сделал глоток, Джаред отложил бутылку и достал одеяло, хранившееся в машине на случай особенно холодного утра. Множество раз Дженсен, которого никак нельзя было назвать ранней пташкой, заворачивался в него, пристраивал голову у Джареда на плече, а иногда и на коленях, и засыпал за считанные секунды.

В этот раз за одеяло взялся Джаред. Одной рукой он набросил его на Дженсена, а другой придерживал друга за плечи и старался сохранить ему тепло и покой. Пока они ехали, Джаред бранил себя за то, что утром так и не помассировал Дженсену шею. Обычно Джаред опознавал приближение мигрени у Дженсена с одного взгляда; он усаживался на кушетку, располагал Дженсена между расставленных ног и растирал ему шейные мышцы и плечи примерно с полчаса, пока пальцы не начинали болеть, а спина не затекала от долгой неподвижности. Как правило, массаж помогал предотвратить мигрень или хотя бы снизить боль до выносимого уровня, но в этот раз он облажался.

Когда утром Дженсен вошел в кухню, морщась и потирая виски, Джаред указал ему на кушетку, налил обоим кофе и первым вышел в гостиную, но тут позвонил Чад, они заболтались, и не успел он опомниться, а Клифф уже ждал их снаружи, чтобы отвезти на съемки. Дженсен не стал жаловался, просто притулился на заднем сидении, как обычно, под боком у Джареда, и, к своей неизбывной досаде, Джаред совсем забыл о головной боли Дженсена.

Джаред аккуратно снял руку Дженсена у себя с шеи и переложил ее так, что теперь она лежала у его сердца. Большим пальцем он слегка дотрагивался до костяшек Дженсена, очевидно сбитых в драке Дина с фокусником.

\- Джен, можешь меня отпустить - пробормотал Джаред, - я не собираюсь никуда пропадать.  
Наградой ему послужил легкий выдох в шею, а другая рука Дженсенаа, еще обнимавшая его, немного расслабилась. Трясущиеся пальцы сомкнулись в темных волосах на затылке, и Дженсен еще раз тихонько вздохнул.

По пути назад Джаред охлаждал покрасневшее лицо Дженсена влажной тканью и стирал слезы, нет-нет и вытекающие из глаз. Он знал, что на этой стадии массаж только навредил бы, это был прямой путь к рвоте или как минимум сухим спазмам, так что он просто прижал к себе друга.

Клифф остановился перед домом, открыл заднюю дверь и помог выбраться Джареду. По пути они все-таки потревожили Дженсена пару раз, но единственной жалобой стало приглушенное ворчание и короткое хныканье, когда он пытался удержать тошноту.

\- Прости, Джен, - извинился Джаред, очень осторожно шагая за Клиффом ко входу. Слава богу, у Клиффа был ключ, так что он обогнал их, чтобы выпустить собак на задний двор. Джаред подождал немного на крыльце перед дверью и спустя минуту вошел в их с Дженсеном дом.  
\- Понадобится что-то - звоните, - тихо предупредил Клифф, - Все что угодно.  
\- Проследи, чтобы никто не пришел. Я сниму телефонные трубки. В его состоянии любой звук - раздражитель, поэтому мы просто побудем в доме и подождем, пока все не закончится.

***

У Джареда ушло около получаса на то, чтоб донести Дженсена до постели, положить ему на глаза мокрое полотенце, сложить одеяла, снять телефонную трубку с аппарата, задернуть везде шторы и снять с друга обувь и носки, джинсы и рубашку. Он старался действовать как можно осторожнее, но так трудно было удержаться и не провести кончиками пальцев по тугим мышцам пресса или не огладить лицо едва заметной лаской - когда Джаред был уверен, что Дженсен отрубился. Он хорошо прятал свои чувства, но не настолько же.

Несмотря на то что полдень только недавно миновал, в комнате было стоял полумрак - благодаря тяжелым портьерам (Дженсен купил их специально для таких случаев); занимаясь делами, Джаред прислушивался к дыханию Дженсена: не потребуется ли тому что-нибудь. Дженсен задремывал на несколько минут, затем двигался на кровати и стонал, когда движение снова заставляло голову пульсировать болью.

Наконец Джаред присел на краешек кровати:  
\- Эй, оставляю тебя тут одного. Принести тебе что-нибудь, пока я здесь?  
Дженсен протянул руку, положил ее на бедро Джареду:  
\- Останься.  
Сердце у Джареда пропустило удар, когда он накрыл руку Дженсена своей.  
\- Хорошо, пойду возьму стул.  
Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и медленно передвинулся на середину кровати.  
\- Полежи со мной, я замерз.  
В этот раз Джареду показалось, что сердце у него остановилось на полминуты, а то и больше. Случалось, они засыпали друг у друга в кровати - за видео-игрой, под телевизор или просто от того, что перебрали пива, но всегда между ними была предохранительная преграда: одеяло, подушка или еще что-то. То, о чем просил Дженсен сейчас...  
Ладно. Похоже, у Джареда сбывалась личная мечта.  
Не раздумывая, он стянул рубашку через голову, оправдываясь, что прикосновение кожи к коже согреет лучше, но оставил джинсы. Незачем себя обманывать - при такой близости с Дженсеном у него обязательно встанет, но в джинсах будет хотя бы не так заметно.

Осторожно скользнув в постель, Джаред ощутил, как Дженсен навалился на него (хотя ему это, должно быть, причинило еще большую боль), и уложил голову к нему на плечо. Руку Дженсен закинул ему поперек груди, а сам прижался к боку.  
\- Умираю, Джей, - пробормотал Дженсен.  
Рука Джареда лежала на спине у Дженсена, после того, как он, укрывая их обоих, подтянул одеяла. Он старался не замечать, как идеально они подходили друг другу, потому что Дженсен был болен, и в такой момент думать о таком было неправильно. Даже если он не мог не думать.  
\- Я знаю, Джен. Скоро это закончится. Просто поспи.  
\- Нет, правда. Думаю, этот приступ меня убьет.  
Джаред кисло улыбнулся:  
\- Чувак, ты говоришь это каждый раз, и пока что ты все равно здесь.  
\- Ну да, но сейчас...  
\- Я знаю.  
На несколько минут в комнате установилась тишина, нарушаемая только затрудненным дыханием Дженсена, - головная боль продолжала пульсировать, как будто усиливаясь с каждым ударом сердца.  
\- Потереть тебе плечи?  
Пауза - Дженсен пытается соображать сквозь туман в голове - и:  
\- Да.  
Джаред поднял руку и – о-о-очень заботливо - приступил к массажу. Он ощутил, как от его действий Дженсен обмяк - мышца за мышцей. Когда рука Джареда достигла шеи, Дженсен задержал дыхание - до тех пор, пока не убедился, что ему не станет хуже - и выдохнул, снова медленно расслабляясь.  
Они долго лежали: Дженсен задремывал и снова просыпался, а Джаред просто наслаждался их близостью и тем, что не надо напрягаться по этому поводу. Потому что желать своего лучшего друга как-то неправильно.  
Где-то через час Дженсен зашевелился.

\- Ну как ты, Джен?  
Зевок, нерешительное движение головой - и легкий стон:  
\- Немного лучше, но... черт.  
\- Тогда давай, засыпай.  
Джаред пробежался кончиками пальцев Дженсену по позвоночнику и улыбнулся, когда тот растекся рядом.

Через три с небольшим часа Дженсен задвигался: прижался к Джареду плотнее. Джаред затаил дыхание, молясь, чтобы Дженсен не закинул ногу ему на пах, потому что... ну... потому что. Как же может не встать, когда ты кровати с Дженсеном, мать его, Эклзом, когда он в одних трусах, когда вы так близко, что слышен запах его шампуня, когда его гладкая, мягкая кожа трется о твою?  
\- Доктор Прескотт сказал, я испытываю слишком сильный стресс, - тихо сказал Дженсен.  
\- Стресс? - Джаред чуть повернулся, но Дженсен уткнулся ему в шею и потому его лица не было видно. – Но почему? Из-за того, что мы так много работаем? Или потому что твоя бабушка болеет, или...  
\- Из-за тебя.  
Пальцы Джареда, лениво бродившие по спине Дженсена, замерли, тут было чему удивиться.  
\- Из-за меня? Я для тебя - стресс?

Дженсен переместил руку на грудь Джареду, и Джаред тут же утонул в противоречивых ощущениях. Он обожал прикосновения Дженсена, особенно этот жест с рукой у сердца, но сейчас чувствовал себя последним поганцем - ведь у Дженсена был стресс именно из-за него, и поэтому, ну, поэтому ощущения были не такими чудесными, как могли бы.  
\- Господи, Дженсен, прости меня. Скажи мне, что я делаю не так, и я перестану. Я слишком много говорю? Я знаю, я могу прекратить. Или я чем-то тебя раздражаю? Я слишком часто околачиваюсь рядом? Это...  
\- Джей. - Дженсен улыбнулся первый раз за несколько часов. - Врач сказал, я все эмоции держу в себе, и это приводит к стрессу, а он, в свою очередь, вызывает мигрени.

Джаред боялся вздохнуть, волнуясь, как бы случайно не сотворить чего-нибудь - что бы это ни было - что опять вызовет у Дженсена стресс.  
\- Мг... ага. Но тогда каким образом я вызываю стресс?  
Дженсен продолжил, как будто Джаред и рта не открывал:  
\- Он сказал, что если я буду высказывать людям то, что я чувствую, мигрени, вероятно, прекратятся.  
\- Дженсен.  
\- И... раз уж ты единственный, кто не знает, что я чувствую по отношению к тебе, возможно, именно то, что я тебе ничего не говорил, и есть причина.  
Джаред потерялся где-то на стадии «ты единственный...». Он думал, что знает Дженсена лучше всех, но теперь...  
О. Эм?  
У Джареда кишки завязались узлом - не хуже, чем у Дженсена с утра, когда его тошнило.  
\- Я. Ага. Ладно. Тогда... Ну... скажи мне? - для человека, который никогда не лез за словом в карман, что-то у него фигово получилось задавать вопросы.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джей.  
Джаред распахнул глаза и несколько раз молча открыл и закрыл рот.  
\- Я... Ну... хорошо... Я знаю... Мы же как братья, мы с тобой лучшие друзья, мы...  
\- Нет.  
\- Э-э... нет?  
\- То есть да, но... блин, у меня от тебя опять голова болеть начинает.  
Джаред побледнел и прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь, когда его не спрашивают.  
\- Джаред, как ты ко мне относишься?  
\- Как... как к брату?  
Вышло не так по-мужски, как Джареду бы хотелось, но, ему все было в новинку, так что он решил, что заслуживает немного снисхождения.  
\- И все?  
Дженсен медленно поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились. Джаред видел: где-то там, в глубине темных глаз еще гнездится боль, но было и что-то еще. Нервозность? Изумление? Стеснительность? Всего понемножку?  
Мистер Сто-слов-в-минуту нелепо онемел.  
\- Да?  
Теперь Дженсен подбородком опирался на руку, которая все еще лежала напротив сердца у Джареда. Джареду показалось, что Дженсен вдруг превратился в живой детектор лжи, и, полностью уверенный в том, что Дженсен считает каждое биение его сердца, почувствовал себя в ловушке.  
\- Э-э-э?  
\- Джаред, я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, когда думаешь, что я отвлекся. И чувствую, как ты меня защищаешь, когда мы оказываемся в толпе, потому что знаешь, что я нервничаю. И... боже, Джаред, все видят, как ты обо мне заботишься - как сегодня, с этой мигренью.  
Дженсен дотронулся сбоку до шеи Джареда и мягко провел большим пальцем по челюсти.  
\- Чего ты не видишь, так это как я смотрю на тебя. И что я стараюсь не паниковать, когда я в толпе один, и тебя нет рядом, а ты так нужен. И ты не видел, что я сегодня не смог вынести ничьих больше прикосновений, только твои.  
Джаред облизнул губы и заботливо прикоснулся ладонью к щеке Дженсена.  
\- Так… что именно ты имеешь в виду?  
Дженсен слабо покачал головой - так, чтобы не вызвать боль.  
\- Я имею в виду, что влюбился в тебя, придурок, и я надеюсь, ты в меня тоже, и из-за того, что я тебе не признался, у меня и бывают эти дурацкие головные боли.

Джаред точно знал, что вот прямо сейчас на этом месте он и умрет - от счастья. Он чуть-чуть соскользнул вниз по кровати, стараясь не очень ее трясти, и нежно прижал Дженсена к постели, подложив руку вместо подушки.  
\- Ты знаешь, что у меня чуть инфаркт не случился, когда я собирался лечь с тобой?  
Дженсен нерешительно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты в курсе, что каждую ночь, все эти четыре года, я мечтал оказаться в твоей постели, и каждый день, каждую минуту мне хотелось целовать тебя и держать за руку, и рассказывать тебе, что ты самый потрясающий, самый красивый и самый удивительный из всех, кого я знаю?  
Дженсен улыбнулся шире, он мог бы поклясться, что головная боль чуть-чуть уменьшилась.  
Джаред поцеловал Дженсена в уголок рта.  
\- Как-то странно - мы знаем друг о друге столько всего, но только не это, да?  
Пальцы Дженсена прошлись по Джаредовым волосам, и в первый раз за все время их знакомства Джаред увидел, как Дженсен к нему относится. Боже, как мы не понимали этого так долго?  
\- Как я уже говорил, я не очень хорошо умею выражать свои чувства.  
Джаред решил, что это преуменьшение года.  
\- Я бы поцеловал тебя прямо сейчас, но...  
\- Меня вырвало совсем недавно, - услужливо подсказал Дженсен, - я бы сходил почистить зубы.  
Он поднял голову, поморщился и позволил Джареду уложить себя обратно.  
\- Попозже.  
Джаред лег на спину, опять притянул к себе Дженсена и переплел пальцы с его.  
\- Как я уже говорил, я не собираюсь никуда пропадать, а прямо сейчас тебе нужен отдых. Когда головная боль пройдет, тогда и займемся всем тем, о чем так давно мечтали.  
Дженсен прижался лбом к шее Джареда.  
\- Всем-всем? Я мечтал кое о чем извращенном...  
Джаред выгнул бровь:  
\- Насколько извращенном?  
\- Ну... - Дженсен не удержался и фыркнул, - скажем, там, возможно, будет использоваться ошейник, распорка, татуировки в неожиданных местах... А ты видел, какие сейчас есть скамьи для порки? По-моему, на этой неделе они были в распродаже на каком-то сайте...

Джаред покраснел. Правда, долго это не продлилось, потому что вся кровь бросилась к паху, и он получил самую быструю и мощную в жизни эрекцию. Подводя к ней руку Дженсена, он решил, что его интерес не нуждается в дополнительных пояснениях.


End file.
